Rinse
by Heartless
Summary: BV one-shot. 'Her smile widened as she felt his smooth hands cover hers, undoing the clasp for her. Through the reflection in the mirror she watched him dip his head and drop a heated kiss to her shoulder.. All she had was now.'


AN: I've been having a little mind block in 'Obsession' so I thought doing another one-shot would get my writing juices going. Ever wonder why B&V never had another child? Here's why---   
  
Summary:-   
  
It has been six years since the birth of Bra and Vegeta thinks Bulma wants another child. What he doesn't know is that having another child would put Bulma's life in danger; something which Bulma will have to tell him. How will he react?--I bet you can guess!   
  
Disclaimer: *stares at the word disclaimer* Wha's a dissclaymuur? ^.^ Song 'Rinse' by Vanessa Carlton, (don't look at me like that! They're good lyrics regardless of who sings 'em... *cringes*).   
  
~*~   
  
She'd do anything to sparkle in his eyes.   
  
She would suffer, she would fight and compromise.   
  
She's been wishing on the stars that shine so bright;   
  
For answers to questions, that will haunt her tonight.   
  
~*~   
  
She was tired.   
  
Her feet ached, her bottom and back were as sore as hell and she felt as if she would keel over at any moment.   
  
But she was happy.   
  
By the Gods she could never have been any more happier. After celebrating her daughter's sixth birthday without any relative disasters, what woman wouldn't be happy?   
  
The cake had been delicious, chocolate fudge, and her daughter's friends had been adorably well-mannered; a sign that the children had been brought up well by their parents.   
  
A few days before the imminent party, she had nightmares as to how she would cope with sixty hyperactive five and six year olds, running around and making a mess of everyone and everything around them. In truth, there was the odd one or two who thought they could get away throwing plastic spoons around the banqueting hall at each other, but that was soon remedied by the stern glare they received from their mothers.   
  
Mothers; such a strange enigma.   
  
She had never thought she would become a mother; she had never thought she would find someone to settle down with. But she had, and she wouldn't change it; not for the world, not for anything. There was her former lover Yamcha of course, but she never did see him as husband material. And she was right, for he still hadn't settled down with a particular woman and for that Bulma felt truly sorry for him. He didn't know what he was missing.   
  
It was a shame to think this would be the last time she would ever celebrate her child's sixth birthday... She couldn't think about that; it pained her too much to dwell on her condition for a prolonged amount of time.   
  
She sighed wearily as she turned the corner of the hallway and slowly trudged towards the master bedroom on the top floor of her and Vegeta's private compound.   
  
All the children had stayed for the entire day and were supposed to be enjoying a sleep over party as well, courtesy of Capsule Corporation, but it seemed that the little darlings were too tired to stay awake beyond ten o'clock.   
  
Bra had been adamant about sleeping amongst the other children, so Bulma had stayed up with the other mothers that were residing in the guest compound, discussing the success of the birthday party and the trauma that was suffered by them all. It was decided; never again.   
  
She chuckled quietly as she opened the door to the bedroom.   
  
Poor babies, all tired from a day of jumping on bouncy castles, being entertained by a petting zoo, four clowns that fit into a mini car and a magician... And eating more chocolate cake than any average six year old could handle under the circumstances.   
  
It certainly had been an eventful, if not fun, day.   
  
Throughout it all, she had not seen hair nor hide of her husband or eldest child. She had been disappointed at their lack of appearance throughout the day, but decided not to comment against it; lest she face one angry Saiyan Prince.   
  
She could imagine it now; a red-faced Vegeta growling at her about how he did not have the time to watch a bunch of loud, idiotic children jump around and scream at one another for the entire day.   
  
She smiled.   
  
No, she couldn't blame him and she wouldn't blame her fifteen year old son either. Besides, she was on cloud nine and she refused to step down from that cloud to berate her husband and son.   
  
As she stepped into the dark room, she was greeted only by silence. Shaking her head, she looked up at the glowing red numbers on the dressing table that was tucked into the corner of the room, by the window. It was almost midnight; he was probably still training...   
  
She didn't mind it so much now; the constant training. She understood. The Majin Buu incident had reminded her that danger was always an arms length away, ready to pounce and rip their happy lives apart in an instant. She understood; and that was enough. Besides, she had always promised herself she wouldn't behave like a certain other woman with a Saiyan husband. Poor Son-Kun...   
  
Closing the door behind her, she lightly walked across the room and pulled back the heavy floor-length drapes that covered the window. She slowly opened the tall, large French windows that offered her a glimpse of the shadowy Capsule Corp. grounds below and the dazzling view of the clustered city lights beyond.   
  
The sight was awe-inspiring.   
  
No matter how many times she would look out of this window at night, the sight always managed to take her breath away. Even now, as she gazed at the twinkling lights of the skyscraper buildings, the city street lamps below and the distant lights of the many homes; Bulma felt far more content than she had ever done when she could hear the sounds of people carrying about their business well into the night. A city that never sleeps.   
  
She knew was meant for this, she thought as she gazed at the beautifully lit buildings; her life had been destined for the unattainable. The unattainable she had always managed to attain. Life couldn't get any better than this.   
  
A cool summer breeze, with the hint of Autumn chill swept into the bedroom, blowing the loose tendrils of hair away from her face. She shivered, rubbing her bare arms. What had she been thinking when she decided to wear her favorite red summer dress?   
  
She turned away, leaving the windows open and moved to sit heavily on the comfortably, expensive velvet stool that faced her dressing table. She looked into the wide mirror and smiled at her reflection. Forty-four years old and still looking good; hot damn...   
  
An inane giggle erupted from her lips and she sent herself a reprimanding look. Oh dear, it looked like she had indulged in too much Baileys Irish Cream liquor in the after party with the other mothers. As if to prove her thoughts correct, she hiccupped for effect.   
  
A soft rustle caused her to tilt her head towards the window in curiosity. Frowning slightly in discomfort, she reached up and began to unclasp her pearl drop diamond earrings from her ears. The damn things weighed a ton and she was sure her ears would also ache, just like the rest of her body did, in the morning. She diligently began removing the square diamond bangles from her right wrist, once again grinning as she thought of her daughter's priceless look when she had received her birthday present.   
  
An entire Malibu Barbie house with child-size furniture, the works; with Malibu Barbie of course, a vintage edition. She had also been given a mini-amateur pink car to drive around in on the grounds. Bulma knew she was spoiling her daughter, but it was for her birthday and so had decided to indulge her this once. It wasn't everyday her little girl turned six.   
  
Bulma had just finished placing the necklace she had been wearing; a necklace with a small teardrop diamond, embossed in sapphires with a white-gold chain, into her intricately carved, wooden jewellery box, when she saw a movement of shadows behind her.   
  
She looked up at her reflection and found herself focusing on the image of her husband, illuminated by the glow of the city lights from the open window.   
  
He smirked at her with his arms folded as he stood directly behind her. She shivered as she felt the lulling heat emanate from his warm, solid body. As she locked her pale blue eyes with his in the mirror, she smiled softly at his reflection and reached up to unclasp her hair from the expensive, dragonfly diamond encrusted clasp that held up her chignon. He looked so handsome standing there; bare chested and glistening with an ever-present film of perspiration. By Dende, he was still as handsome as he was seventeen years ago. His appearance hadn't changed one bit!   
  
Bulma gasped as his hands barely touched her waist, pulling her up to her feet to stand. Her smile widened as she felt his smooth hands cover hers, undoing the clasp for her. Through the reflection in the mirror she watched him dip his head and drop a heated kiss to her shoulder. She didn't even mind when he tossed the clasp carelessly onto the dressing table.   
  
She was a little too preoccupied by his wandering hands to care, her body being brought to life as they freely roamed the curves of her chiffon covered hips. As her hair fell around her shoulders, he brushed away the silky strands to trail his hot, wet lips up to the erogenous spot behind her ear.   
  
Bulma moaned as he curled his fingers into the thin straps of her red summer dress, pulling them down painfully slowly as his tongue darted out to tease the tip of her ear. She caught his eye in the mirror and almost gasped at the feral glint she had seen beneath his eyes.   
  
Her entire body shuddered as he opened his mouth to speak into her ear.   
  
"Why you don yourself with those frivolous rocks, is beyond me," his murmured softly, his quiet voice rumbling with amusement.   
  
The room began to give way as he tortured her poor ear with his expert tongue, nibbling, nipping and licking at every given opportunity. She gasped, "They make me feel special," she forced herself to reply. She was almost sorry she had done, when his roaming hands paused a moment to rest on her hips.   
  
A squeal tore from her throat as he roughly pulled her back, pressing his front fully into her back. She looked at him questioningly in the mirror, but she received no reply as he ground his hips slowly into her.   
  
After what seemed an age, he spoke, "Woman, you should know by now..." he trailed off roughly in a dangerously quiet voice.   
  
Although his grinding hips were wreaking havoc on Bulma's senses, she turned around in his arms and looked up into depthless ebony eyes, the question already leaving her lips before she could stop herself, "What should I know?" As she spoke, she trailed her fingers to his cheek, caressing with a feathery touch.   
  
He caught her hand and smirked deviously, "You should know by now," he growled suggestively, catapulting a shiver of desire into her stomach, "You should know by now, that is my job." He lowered his head and brought his lips to hers, crushing them together in a force of unadulterated passion.   
  
Bulma smiled alluringly against his lips. She threw her arms around his neck and pressed herself even more closer than she ever thought was humanly possible.   
  
Together, they made a slow journey to the soft bed that called out their names in earnest; begging for them and their heated bodies.   
  
~*~   
  
So that brat's 'party' had gone well.   
  
He smirked slightly as he had achieved his goal in keeping away from the party. Of course that meant keeping away from--her, but it was worth the sacrifice if everything was true from his woman's description of what went on. They had already indulged in each others bodies many times during the night, and she found herself relaying her comical account of they day during the small periods of rests she took between each coupling.   
  
These rests only proved to Vegeta the ever-present weakness of the human race; but as he looked down at his silent companion that was nestled quietly into his side, he knew--he knew that this small, weak, fragile, delicate female was his only and greatest weakness.   
  
Which was dangerous in every way possible.   
  
He knew she would be safer away from him, away from his murderous and bloody past, but couldn't for the life of him give her up. He just couldn't. Every time he pulled back, back into his shell; she would follow him. He knew she would follow him to the ends of the Earth. And that was the most exasperating aspect of it all.   
  
She had sounded melancholy when she spoke of their daughter's party... It made him wonder if she wished for another child. If she did, then he had no qualm in giving her what she desired. After all, what she had given him, could never be repaid. She had given him life and hope; in that hope, she had given him a family...   
  
He owed her more than he could give; but he wasn't about to tell her anything, lest her head became too big to fit through the door. He furrowed his brow into a frown as he heard her sigh sadly for the umpteenth time.   
  
He might as well see what she wants, "Woman," he mumbled in annoyance, gently running the back of his hand across her stomach. His own stomach tightened as he felt her soft eyelashes flutter against his chest as she opened her eyes to look up at him.   
  
"Hm?"   
  
Vegeta paused briefly, caught between speaking and staring down into her clouded, lust-filled eyes. He blinked and forced himself to smirk, "What would you say to having another Saiyan brat around the house," he commented in a husky voice, causing his smirk to deep as he felt her shiver in his arms just as his lips grazed hers.   
  
As the meaning of the question sunk in, he felt her body stiffen in his arms.   
  
He pulled his lips away and scowled down at her, his sharp mind catching the fearful glint in her cerulean eyes, "What?" He demanded, as a slight rush of panic washed over him.   
  
"N--Nothing," she stuttered, pulling away from his arms. "I'm just tired," she said softly, once her back was to him.   
  
He narrowed his eyes suspiciously, glaring at her bare back. There was something she wasn't telling him. Without thinking, he grabbed her arm and roughly pulled her to face him. She uttered a cry of protest, but the warning glint in his eyes silenced her and she looked up at him with a sullen expression on her face.   
  
Vegeta frowned as he silently observed the distant, faraway look that was now in his mate's eyes.   
  
What he didn't know, was that she was reliving a painful memory; one she had not thought of in years.   
  
~~~~   
  
"I'm sorry Ms. Briefs," the doctor reiterated for the thousandth time.   
  
If he said sorry one more time, Bulma was afraid she was going to hurt the poor man.   
  
"And there's nothing that can be done about it?" She asked again, her voice shaking with unbridled emotion.   
  
"I'm afraid not, Ms. Briefs. Having another child will be fatal for you and quiet possibly the baby," he looked at her with such mocking sympathy it was sickening.   
  
It was fake. All fake. He didn't give a damn! He didn't care about her problem; she could see it in his eyes... She was wasting his time.   
  
A thought then came to her, "But you said the same thing last time when Trunks was born," she whispered in despair, looking at him to see if he would throw her a thread of hope; a thread of something other than the overwhelming sadness and dejection she felt.   
  
He shook his head, "I said you had a fifty per cent chance of your second pregnancy being a threat. As it is, you must remember how difficult that birth was for you?" She nodded grimly and he continued, "The statistics show that after the birth of your second child, you only stand a twenty per cent chance of surviving another pregnancy. Your womb had been significantly damaged and inflamed as a result of your second pregnancy. Your vital organs were put under too much strain and they cannot cope with the added strain of another pregnancy; you will be drained physically and will not be able to cope. A third may not guarantee your survival. I'm afraid to say this, but it would be best if chose not to have any more children," he added softly.   
  
Her body felt numb. She looked down at her four month old daughter, cradled safely in her arms. A silent tear rolled down her cheek and the doctor's voice faded to nothing more than a soft hum. How would she tell Vegeta? He would probably scorn her and call her weak but--but he had changed now and he would understand; wouldn't he? She knew then, she couldn't tell him; she didn't want to disappoint him. She was already too disappointed with herself; disappointed that she couldn't be strong enough to bear his children   
  
As the saline tear fell softly upon her daughter's button nose, she absently wiped away the tear hearing her daughter giggle at the ticklish sensations being evoked.   
  
Bulma's gut twisted at the sound. Oh Gods, she felt so lost... So utterly lost.   
  
She snapped awake from the daze, hearing two words that felt like sledge hammers to her heart.   
  
'Contraceptive--Pills'   
  
She nodded numbly, thanking the doctor for what was supposed to be her routine check-up. She thanked him for everything; she thanked him for dashing all of her hopes at having another child.   
  
She thanked him for the contraceptive pills.   
  
~~~~  
  
"Woman?"   
  
Vegeta frowned and shook her lightly, what in the name of hell was wrong with her? She blinked once before bestowing him with a dazzling, seductive smile. He eyed the change in her demeanour suspiciously.   
  
"I say... I think it's a great idea," she winked at him playfully, raking her nails down to his rock hard abdomen.   
  
But he could see.   
  
He could see behind the smiles and winks, there was a despondency that shone in her eyes, and it was burning to him like a beacon.   
  
"Woman, you're lying," he found himself saying those words in a slightly bemused and angry voice. In seventeen years she had not lied to him. Not once. So it felt odd to have this masked woman tell him something he instantly knew was not true. He watched her closely as she froze, withdrawing her hand from his burning stomach.   
  
He glared at her angrily, his hot temper slowly beginning to reach the surface, "What is going on, Bulma," he demanded once more, his voice dangerously low and threatening. He never once spoke her name; unless he was serious. He did not like being lied to.   
  
Bulma's eyes clouded up in tears, she forced back a sob as she clutched the silk bed sheet to her chest and sat up, bringing her knees to her chest and resting her head upon her knee caps.   
  
Vegeta sat up, waiting with bated breath for an answer. It had better be a good answer, because if it wasn't then Dende help him, he would--He stopped mid-tirade as his keen Saiyan eyes caught the minor trembling of her bare shoulders.   
  
He was beginning to worry now. And if there was one thing he hated most, apart from his Saiyan rival, it was worrying.   
  
She raised her head and sighed, knowing that she would have to tell him; whether it be now or later. She had kept this information from him for six years; but she couldn't keep it to herself now--not anymore.   
  
"Do you remember when Bra was born and I went for my regular check-up with Dr. Saruka?" She asked softly, sniffling and blinking away the tears that were trying to force themselves to the surface.   
  
He grunted in acknowledgement, wondering what her idiotic doctor had anything to do with their current conversation.   
  
"He said," she continued quietly, rubbing her bare arms as if trying to comfort herself, "He said that--that I can't have any more children," her words were so quiet and vulnerable that Vegeta had to tilt his head closer to hear her.   
  
What he heard made his heart stop.   
  
"And you did not tell me this, because?" His voice was cold, but he willed her to look into his eyes; but she wouldn't, most probably could not bring herself to.   
  
"He gave me contraceptive pills, they were free," she added dully.   
  
He fell still with the lack of emotion in her voice. She had dealt with the burden of this knowledge for six years and she had not told him once? She had been taking the vile contraceptive pills these Earthlings had come up with and he had been none the wiser? He was angry. Angry that she did not tell him, angry that she was hurting all by herself. He snapped out of the trance he had fallen into, only to hear her speaking to him again.   
  
"I thought you would have... You would have been disappointed," she mumbled, lowering her head in shame, "I thought that you would have scorned my weakness--" she stopped as she felt his large arm wrap around her tightly.   
  
"Woman," he barked, "I have always thought you weak, what makes you think I would have seen you any differently?" He smirked down into her shocked eyes.   
  
She stared at him in wonder. Gods, had seventeen years on Earth changed this man so completely that she could barely recognize the man he was and the man he had become...?   
  
"You--you don't mind?" She whispered, blinking rapidly as she looked up into his stony eyes.   
  
"Of course I mind," her face fell but he continued, "I mind that you lied to me, that you did not tell me what was going on." As an after thought, he added softly, "As your mate, I must know what goes on with my mate's body. Stupid fool, I care not for another child. I only thought it would make you--happy," he grimaced as he said the word.   
  
Bulma opened her mouth, but couldn't speak. For the first time since they had met, he had left her speechless.   
  
"But it would make me happy Vegeta," she said sadly, sighing.   
  
He lifted her lowered chin with his finger, bringing her lips to his, "Rinse away these thoughts. Be content with what you have," he brushed his finger over the delicate cheek bone of his mate's face. "I for one would not risk having you put your life in danger to sire another child. Is that understood?"   
  
She nodded as he pressed his lips firmly into hers. She still felt upset by the situation, after her memories had surfaced, but she knew he was right. He was always right.   
  
After the brief, but soft kiss, he pulled back and whispered roughly, "Don't ever keep anything from me, are we clear woman?"   
  
An audible gulp came from Bulma as caught the menacing undertone of her husband's voice; but she saw the amusement laying deep within in eyes--amusement at her fear of him. She nodded quickly and squeaked in shock as he roughly pinned her to the bed; pressing every inch of his solid, muscular body into her curvaceous limbs and torso.   
  
"And stop taking those ridiculous pills," he growled, nipping at her sternum, "You humans eat them as if they were sweets."   
  
She frowned and looked down, "But--?"   
  
"I can control the conceiving, woman, stop your incessant worrying," he cut in, knowing what she was about to ask. He slid his hand down her bare stomach to the dipping valley between her legs.   
  
Bulma gasped as his fingers delved softly into her flesh, stroking and teasing her most sacred and revered region. She arched her back, her head spinning from the new-found knowledge.   
  
That means he purposely conceived Trunks with her? But she had thought it was a mistake!   
  
She parted her lips to voice her outrage, but could only gasp as he bit and nipped the tender flesh of her shoulder, his hand between her leg working another miracle as the enflamed passion roared between her legs; unbound by neither restraint nor shame.   
  
He looked up and caught the anger that had flashed briefly in her eyes. He smirked then; a ghostly, chilling, cruel smirk as he traversed his lips to hers, "Let the past rinse away Bulma," he bit her nose growling as she chuckled against him, the sound vibrating against his own chest. Let her enjoy it! It would be the last time he would use her name, for a long, long time.   
  
As his hands left no corner of her body unturned, bringing out the explicit moans of pure pleasure from her throat, she knew--knew that she would rinse the past away. For all she had was now, their present and their future; entwined together until the very dimensions of heaven and hell would shatter into a million pieces, and scatter away, dispersing into the lost realm of time and space.   
  
All she had, was now.   
  
~*~   
  
AN: Don't you just love Bulma and Vegeta?   
  
*yawns* Man, I'm beat! Hope ya'll enjoyed this little one shot, once again forgive the grammar; I'll check it at a later date, I promise! Please review ^.^   
  
It's only nice.... lol. As I said, next chp of 'Obsession' will be up once I'm out of my funk (that doesn't sound right heh) anyway, I'll see you guys later, until my next instalment.   
  
Watch this space   
  
....................... 


End file.
